Shadow of Myself
by Miyoku Takashi
Summary: "How long are you going to let this continue? When are you finally going to stand up for yourself?...Roxas gave his answer. Never...Because he deserved it' AkuRoku *HIATUS*


**Title: Shadows**

**Pairing:AkuRoku, possible Zemyx**

**Rating: T (Abuse, Languae, Yaoi[boy/boy love])**

**Disclaimer: Zexi does not own the characters and this story. The only thing she owns is KH gamee, cosplay and Zexion's no exixtant heart 3 xD**

* * *

><p>Sobs wracked his chest as he to control of his breathing again. Holding on to the wall for support, he limped to the small bathroom connected to his room. He turned on the light and made his way to mirror, smearing blood as he went. Looking up hesitantly, the boy stared at his own reflection.<p>

His hair was matted and stuck out in all different directions, its golden lust gone. His usually blue eyes were a murky grey and his pale skin was almost transparent. Cuts and bruises riddled his skin, the freshest one below his left eye, dripping crimson down his purple cheek. Roxas felt as dead as he looked.

He stood staring blankly as his own reflection, the voice in his head asking the same questions it always did. How long are you going to let this continue? When are you finally going to stand up for yourself and stop him? And, as usual, Roxas gave the same answer he always did. Never. His father was never going to stop and Roxas was never going to try to stop him, because he deserved it. He had to; there was no way that someone nearly killed their own son daily without reason. Right…right.

The sound of his phone broke Roxas from his trace. Reaching for the cellular, Roxas winced inwardly, reading to caller I.D. Axel.

"Hello…."

"Hey Roxie!" Axel's voice was full of energy, even if it was early in the morning, bringing a small smile to the blonde's face. "You ready yet?"

Putting the phone on speaker and placing it on the counter, Roxas began treating his wounds. Only a thin layer of concealer was needed to hide the bruises that were visible and the cut on the blonde's face had already stopped bleeding.

"Almost, I just have to get dressed." Roxas replied quietly, looking for a clean shirt.

"Well hurry up then," the redhead with a chuckle," Your such a girl sometimes."

A small smile graced the blonde's face, "I'm no the on e wearing eyeliner, am I?"

"Touché" Axel replied laughing.

* * *

><p>School wasn't exactly the place that Roxas wanted to spend his but it was better than being at home.<p>

The classes were long and held no interest for the blonde, the teachers were mostly old and crabby, and the classrooms were over crowded. The walls of the old building had cracks and chipping paint, and from time to time the lights would flicker. In winter, it was cold and in summer, it was hot, but it was safe.

Roxas walked alongside Axel to the cafeteria, jumping every time a locker was closed a bit too hard. The blonde fidgeted with his tie and tried to control his nervousness, but to no avail.

"You're more jumpy than usual," a boy with dirty blonde hair commented after the pair sat down.

"I'm fine, Demyx, just tired," Roxas said. He folded his arms and laid his head on the table, gasping as pain shot up his side. Roxas clamped his lips shut; preventing any other noises to escape his lips.

No one knew about Roxas' daily beatings, and he wanted to keep it that way as long as possible. Ever since he was eight years old, Roxas' life at home has been a secret. His mother had been sick for as long as he could remember, and died when he was only six years old. Her death had more of an affect on his dad than Roxas had thought, and one night, when the blonde was in second grade, his father came home and attack without reason.

As the bell rang, Roxas dragged his aching to the next class, choosing to ignore the concerned looks his friends gave him. Especially Axel.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is my first posted story! :D<strong>

**I hope you guys review and message me on both good and bad things i did.**

**The next few chapters are written, they just have to be typed and posted...that is if you guys want them.**


End file.
